


Voyeurism

by yourselenite



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Thor Likes To Watch, Voyeurism, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Word gets around that Thor likes to watch





	Voyeurism

Thor liked to watch. Of course he liked to participate too, but watching was something else. He liked to see the whole picture. He couldn’t look at the whole picture if he was in it. This information quickly spread and the other Avengers started to invite him to watch.

 

It started with Steve of all people. Actually, it was Bucky, but he was sure to make certain that Thor was aware this was Steve’s idea, but he was just being a punk about it.

 

That evening, Thor watched as Steve was tied down to the bed by soft leather chains that were strong enough to keep him immobile. Bucky gently put a collar on Steve’s neck, followed by a chain leash clipped to the D ring.

 

“You’ll be a good boy for our guest, right?”

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good for Thor.”

 

Steve was teased the majority of the evening by Bucky’s hands and tugs to the collar. Thor was occasionally asked what he would like to see next, leading the scene to its next part. Whenever Thor was given the choice of letting steve cum or something else, he always chose the ladder. It earned him a satisfying sound of exasperation from the man on the bed.

 

The night was finished by Bucky riding Steve until Steve came with a scream of Thor’s name on his tongue.

 

“Would you like to stay and finish, Thor?” Steve asked with such unbidden lust. He was now unchained and sitting on his heels by Bucky’s feet where he stood by the bed.

 

Thor walked up to Steve and knelt in front of him, running a big hand down the front of Steve’s chest and earning himself a full body shudder.

 

“I must decline, friend Steve, but I do appreciate the offer. You have been most kind this evening to let me see you in such a beautiful place. Thank you.”

 

The look on Steve’s face melted everything in Thor, and he allowed himself to at least kiss the top of Steve’s head before standing up.

 

“Thank you as well, friend Bucky.”

 

“You’re welcome back anytime, bud.”

 

Thor left their room with a hug to Bucky and a smile on his face.

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t until a week later that Thor was propositioned again. However, it was by someone else. Thor found Clint sitting on the kitchen island with a red envelope in his hand. His face didn’t change as he handed it over and left the room.

 

Inside was a letter written in Natasha’s handwriting, inviting him to her room to watch her with Clint. He couldn’t say no, so at eight on the dot, Thor knocked on her door.

 

Clint opened the door in a black lace thong and nothing else. Thor was quick to take all of him in, moving his eyes up and down Clint’s body a few times.

 

A soft cough came from the bedroom and Clint stepped aside. Natasha’s room wasn’t any different than the others in the tour, but the bed was stripped and covered in a plastic fitted sheet to waterproof the mattress. The door shut and power started shifting immediately.

 

Thor was positioned onto the bed with his back against the headboard and legs spread wide enough for Nastasha to recline between them and lean back on Thor’s chest. He wasn’t really concerned about that, though, because Clint was between her thighs, creating the most delicious sounds to come out of Natasha’s mouth.

 

Slick sounds from Clint’s tongue on Natasha’s folds filled the room, but were quickly drowned out as she got closer and closer to climax.

 

Clint sat up once Natasha was breathless and limp on the bed.

 

“Do it again,” Thor said nonchalantly. 

 

Clint smirked as he lowered himself again, once again licking over Natasha’s clit, but this time utilizing his fingers.

 

The night continued like this, Thor challenging Clint to find creative ways to make his lover climax and shake. When Thor felt she was fully satisfied, Thor said goodnight to Natasha. Clint walked him to the door and let it shut quietly behind him as Thor left for his room once again.

 

~*~

 

A few nights later, a soft knock sounded from Thor’s bedroom door. A quick check of the time said it was only nine in the night, but he wasn’t sure who would be coming to his room this late if there wasn’t an emergency.

 

He opened the door to a sheepish looking Bruce in an old t-shirt and boxers.

 

“Good evening, friend Bruce. What brings you here?”

 

“I heard that you like to watch,” Bruce said in a small voice that gained confidence towards the end. “Would you like to watch me?”

 

Thor smiled warmly and stepped back from the doorway to let Bruce into his room. He watched Bruce shuffle in slowly and take in the low-lit room before walking to Thor’s bed. Thor sat in a chair across from the bed and gestured to the bed for Bruce to start when he was ready.

 

Bruce took off his shirt and boxers before finding the angle he liked best for Thor to see everything. He propped himself in the corner and spread his bent legs open as he started to stroke himself slowly. 

 

Thor’s eyes focused in on the gradually filling cock and the calloused hand making it so. Small whimpers were the first things to fall from Bruce’s slightly parted lips.

 

Thor couldn’t get enough of Bruce and found himself moving closer to the bed. He paused when Bruce looked up and made eye contact with him. There was a small moment of silence before Bruce threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Two of his fingers had found their way into his hole and, if Thor could guess, were pressing firming against his prostate.

 

“Yes, just like that, Bruce. Make yourself feel good for me. You are so beautiful laid out for me.”

 

Both of Bruce’s hands sped up at Thor’s words, making his breathing become more labored and frantic.

 

“Keep going until you come for me, Bruce. You’re doing so well. You are almost there.”

 

A high pitched whine came with Bruce arching off the bed from his pleasure.

 

“Come for me, Bruce. Now.”

 

Thor was stern with his command, but it pushed Bruce over the edge and had him coming over his stomach and hand in thick, white spurts.

 

Before Thor could regain himself after what he saw, a sticky hand was pushing down his sweats and grabbing his throbbing cock. Bruce licked over his head and started sucking gently as his hands were stroking as fast as they could to get Thor to come too.

 

It didn’t take long before Bruce’s mouth and nose were being covered in Thor’s cum. Thor shivered at the sight of Bruce swallowing and licking the rest off his face.

 

“We should do this again sometime,” Bruce murmured into the quiet air with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

“Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
